


beneath the waves

by CapriciousCrab



Series: what lies beneath [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Captivity, M/M, Mild Horror, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Miles now beneath the waves, Phil wonders if he made the right choice





	beneath the waves

 

His collar chafes.

  
He slips a finger underneath the stiff band in an effort to relieve some of the pressure on his sensitive skin, to no avail. It's tight, just the way Dan likes it to be, and Phil has learned not to complain.  
  
He remembers nothing of his transformation. Only the memory of Dan dragging him down beneath the waves remains, the feeling of salt water filling his lungs a faint echo at the back of his mind before there was darkness.  
  
He had woken to teeth marks on his neck, an ability to breathe the water surrounding him, and a life of captivity.  
  
He struggles still with this new body, this new reality, and wonders now if maybe life isn't always the best choice.  
  
He looks around his little room in this place where he now lives. Small and cold, there are no comforts to be found here. Nothing more than bare walls and stone floors, a pallet to sleep upon, and a desk where he takes his meals. A solid door keeps him within and sometimes he stares at it until his eyes water with frustrated tears, aching with loneliness and boredom.  
  
He hears a noise at that door now and his heartbeat thumps rabbit-fast. He knows it's _him_.  
  
The only one to ever come inside this desolate room opens the door and steps inside, flashing a sharp grin.  
  
“Hello, little fish”  
  
His voice is broken glass and tumbling stones, a gritty sound that makes Phil recoil in instinctive fear. Dan smirks at the sight and crosses the room to run cold fingers over the collar at Phil's throat. The translucent webbing between them shimmers slightly in the murky gloom, drawing Phil's gaze until those fingers tug at his collar, jolting him forward.  
  
He looks into those cold brown eyes and shivers. He hasn’t been harmed since the transformation but he trembles, then goes still when Dan looks at him like that; predatory eyes and sharp teeth on display that speak of a fierce and terrible hunger. He imagines Dan's head darting to his throat, teeth flashing as they rend and tear, swallowing down the blood the wells from the wound.  
  
He's always had a vivid imagination.  
  
“Come, pet,” Dan says. He pulls at the collar once more before dropping his hand, turning back toward the door. “To the Great Room."  
  
Phil lifts his chin defiantly, eyes flashing with outraged pride even though his mind is screaming at him to comply, to obey. They've done this enough times now for Phil to know what's coming, to accept the humiliation of sitting at Dan’s feet and fetching when Dan says to fetch. But today something inside him rebels, forcing his chin higher as he looks Dan in the eyes.  
  
“No"  
  
He breath comes faster as Dan comes to a halt, then slowly turns to face him once more.  
  
Dan's face is a thundercloud, his eyes flashing with an eerie luminescence as his lips draw back from his teeth in a snarl. His tail whips in agitation behind him, black fins creating currents that lash against Phil's skin.  
  
“No?” he questions, his voice a sibilant whisper. He darts forward suddenly and grabs Phil by the collar once more. Dan gives Phil a sharp shake, snapping his head back and wringing a frightened yelp from his lips as Dan pushes his face into Phil's.  
  
Dan's eyes are coldly furious as he stares him down. “You dare tell me no, little fish? Unwise, unwise.”  
  
Phil squirms in Dan's iron grip, trying to free himself. “I’m not an animal!” he pants, fingers scrabbling at the material circling his throat. “I'm a person, a human-."  
  
“No longer!" Dan hisses, giving Phil another furious shake. “No longer human. You are my pet, as you have agreed to be.”  
  
“Now, comply or face the consequences.”  
  
Phil swallows convulsively, fear tightening his throat. “No.”  
  
For a moment Dan is still, shocked by Phil's continued resistance. His eyes search Phil's face before they fill with sly calculation.  
  
“Very well," he says. His hand flies up to fist in Phil's hair, pulling him through the door and down the long hall. “If you refuse to abide by our agreement, then I, too, am no longer bound by it.”  
  
Phil thrashes in his grasp, hair pulled tight by Dan's fist.  
  
“Since you no longer wish to be my pet then I have no use for you. No obligation to care for you nor provide you shelter."  
  
They've reached the massive door at the entrance of Dan's home, Phil firmly held in Dan's grasp. He reaches out in a desperate attempt to bring himself to a halt, fingernails digging in against the stone walls, but Dan is too strong. He watches as Dan flings open the door before he is thrust outside. Panic building in his chest, he whirls to face Dan who stands at the threshold.  
  
“Farewell, little fish. May your gods protect you.”  
  
Phil watched the door close with finality, the scrape of the lock sharp and loud in his ears. He's stunned into immobility, confused and frightened by the turn of events.  
  
A noise behind him has him spinning around to place his back to the door. Before him is a world terrifying and dark, filled with sounds he's only ever heard in nightmares.  
  
There are… things here, swimming or squirming past, their large mouths filled with rows of sharp teeth. Soulless eyes look him over as they go by, filling him with dread.  
  
One creature turns, laying its gaze upon Phil cowering against the door. Its head swivels back and forth on a stalk-like neck, mouth opening as if scenting Phil through the water.  
  
Phil reaches his hand back to twist at the handle of the door, finding it locked against him.  
  
“Dan? Dan, I'm sorry.”  
  
He knocks, keeping his eyes glued to the thing that now begins to advance on him. Its luminescent eyes flash briefly before going dark, the pupil expanding as it hunts.  
  
Frantic now, he smacks against the door that keeps his from the safety of his room. “Dan, please! I'm sorry! I'll be good!”  
  
Closer and closer the creature creeps. Its jaw drops open and Phil nearly faints at sight of the double row of fangs, gleaming and sharp and ready to bite.  
  
“DAN!” he shrieks, arms coming up to shield his head as the creature gathers itself for the kill, its body tensing to spring forward. “DA-"  
  
Cut off mid-scream, Phil feels a hard grip on his arm, yanking him back lightning-quick into the safety of Dan’s home. He falls to the floor as Dan bolts the door once more, the high-pitched howl of the creature outside seeping in to echo in the room. It’s a wail of anger and frustration at being denied its prey and Phil shudders on the floor.  
  
He curls into a ball and lets the tears seep from his eyes as his body is wracked with shivers. He covers his face with his hands and weeps, startling as he eventually becomes aware of Dan's hand stroking his hair, petting at him in an attempt to soothe.  
  
The silence between them remains heavy and unbroken until Dan finally rises, staring down at Phil with a carefully blank face.  
  
“Come,” he says quietly.  
  
Phil pulls himself up from the floor and follows Dan to the Great Room. Bioluminescence gives the room a blue-green glow and as Dan settles into his chair, Phil lowers himself to sit meekly at his feet.  
  
He's tired. He can feel the muscles in his body loosen as the tension finally seeps from them, leaving him limp with exhaustion. He slumps against Dan's legs and lets his head tip to the side, coming to rest on his knee.  
  
He's under no delusions. He knows Dan's lesson was cruel, and his mercy selfish, but he just wants to rest. He _needs_ to rest. So he closes his eyes and plays the part, lulled to sleep by the silence of the room and the distant sound of whales outside.  
  
Dan slips his hand back into Phil’s hair and strokes, staring down at him contemplatively, mouth tipped into a confused frown.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbc...
> 
> Thank for reading!
> 
> you can like/reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/181199577315/beneath-the-waves-rating-t-words-13k) if you enjoyed it


End file.
